bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Barker
A demon who appears as a child, Barker is the 5th Born of Malacoda, half brother to Hueco Mundo Formerly Malacoda's personal assassin, cleaner, and eyes and ears outside of her realm, he is her closest follower. All of which was a facade, when in reality, he was the mastermind behind her operations. He then betrayed her and took the spot on her throne for himself. His emotion based attacks can be very devastating for those caught by them. Along with his prophicency with stabbing and thrusting weapons. Personality When in public, Barker acts like a normal child. Acting innocent, kind, and respectful towards adults. Behind this, is his true personality. A malicious, nihilistic, sadist. He enjoys watching the tragidies of others, whether he causes them or not. He is highly manipulative. Using both kind words and truths to get others on his side, before backstabbing them. He can also make people believe in him with the use of his Instill Belief ability. He is willing to go great lengths to get what he wants, beleving that he always wins in the end, no matter who he has to hurt or manipulate. He believes that the most powerful thing in the world, is beliefs. As they are what drives everyone to do what they want, stating that the two deciding factors of the world, science and religion, are rooted in beliefs. His own personal beliefs is that he should be free to do what he wants at all times, to never be tied down by anyone, even killing his own mother to maintain this belief. The root of this will for freedom, is his knowledge of the Multiverse of BLN. Universes where things are completely different or more or less the same, led him to the conclusion that nothing actually matters do to how everything is so insignificant in comparision. This nihilism gives him his nonchalant attitude towards everything. He hates people who claim to be heroic and pure, when their actions are unjust and horrible. Appearance Despite being hundreds of years old, he takes on the appearance of a child in a black school uniform and a black newsboy's cap covering his short blonde hair. He is relatively normal other than his eyes, which have pupils shaped like 4 pointed stars. Abilities Lance Prophecency: Barker's primary weapon is a long lance, which she uses to stab at his opponent's vitals. It is able to split off into several orbitaling spikes, which he uses to attack from range. Shapeshifting: Barker is able to shapeshift into a exact copy of anyone, as long as he has seen them. Even able to copy their clothing, body mass, voice, and unusual features such as animal ears or tails. He however, cannot copy something he hasn't seen, such as if someone has a tattoo covered by their shirt, Barker won't know it's there and won't be add it. Instill: Barker's main ability is his abiility to force people to feel emotions as he sees fit. These attacks, taking form of a clean colored wave of energy, are nigh impossible to dodge, due to their speed, range, and the size of the attack; they must be overwhelmed with willpower if one is caught by them. *Instill Fear: Barker's favorite. Green in color. The target is overwhelmed by a powerful feeling of fear, either frightful of the situation or of Barker. *Instill Sorrow: Blue in color. The target is overwhelmed by a powerful feeling of sadness. Usually sad memories come up when under its effects *Instill Anger: Red in color. The target is overwhelmed by a powerful feeling of anger or hate. It is either directed at Barker or someone the victim has hateful feelings for. *Instill Joy: Yellow in color. The target is overwhelmed by a feeling of happiness. Rarely used. *Instill Chaos: Orange in color. A area of effect attack. All the above emotions are instilled by it, which emotion depends on the person affected. *Instill Belief: Allows Barker to force the victim to believe anything he wants them to believe. Even things that would go against their previous beliefs or be contracdictory or nonsensical. Done by Barker placing his hand on the forehead of someone in a weakened mental state (i.e. Under the effects of Instill Fear or Instill Sorrow). It can be undone by "beating it out of the victim" or by sheer willpower. *Instill Pain: Dark Purple in color. A powerful pain wracks through the victim's body. Can be used to stun or to torture. *Instill Death: Black in color. The victim is met with horrifying visions of their own death, taking the appearance as attacks they can't get away from or Barker killing them instantly. It doesn't kill the victim but it is traumatizing enough to stun the unfortunate victim.Error creating thumbnail: Invalid thumbnail parameters Triva * The picture is a commission done by http://suzuyajesus.tumblr.com/ * His character theme is Arrow to the Head by Widdly2Diddly Category:Demons Category:Villains